


Spilled Coffee and Tight Shirts

by whatthehecky



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, KyouHaba - Freeform, M/M, Probably ooc, first time writing kyouhaba so, good ol' watari, he is also weak for kyoutani, how do you tag, rating is cos of swearing, sorry - Freeform, watari is yahaba's roommate, yahaba is just done with life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 14:55:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7645588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatthehecky/pseuds/whatthehecky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the school year comes to an end, many papers and essays also come. And after the third all-nighter in a row, Yahaba was sure he was going to die. Two cups of coffee and a spilled one later, Yahaba was definitely going to die.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spilled Coffee and Tight Shirts

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! My name is Kai, and this is my first KyouHaba fic so, just bear with me please. This is probably out of character but please don't hesitate to give me feedback! Hope you'll like it! also the formatting might be a little bit off.. sorry (シ_ _)シ

After the third all-nighter in a row, Yahaba was sure he was going to die. It was the last month of college and he had shit tons of essays, and papers due so Yahaba couldn’t afford to sleep (which was a stupid decision, to be completely honest). The other 30% of him that wasn’t water was most definitely coffee, it was the only thing that could keep him awake. 

It was Thursday and Yahaba was just laying on his bed, desperately trying not to fall asleep, seeing as he still had more than 2,000 words left for the story for his Fiction Writing class . Groaning, he rolled off of his bed, landing on the floor with a loud thump. 

“Shit…” he mumbled into his fluffy teal carpet, rubbing where his body made contact with the floor. Sighing, Yahaba slowly starting dragging himself across the floor, too lazy to stand up. When he noticed that he wasn’t making much of a difference, he unenthusiastically stood up. Making his way to the kitchen of the apartment he shared with his best friend, Watari, Yahaba pulled out his phone. It was three in the morning and Yahaba just wanted to sleep forever. When that thought came to mind, Yahaba slapped both his cheeks, murmuring to himself, “Nope, can’t sleep yet. I’m almost done, I’ll reward myself with a nap later.” Telling himself that seemed to motivate him, as he started up the coffee maker. 

Waiting for the water to boil, Yahaba leaned against the counter, pulling out his phone from his college hoodie. After unlocking it, he clicked on the tumblr app. He needed to post something, his followers were probably getting anxious. Yahaba had a writing account, for fandoms, poetry, or just original stories, but mostly fanfics. Clicking on the pencil icon, he started a text post; **”** **_Hey guys! I’m sorry I haven’t been able to get any new content out for you, college is hell right now, as the end of the year comes closer. But! I promise that I’ll at least try to get a small poem out for you before finals. Just bear with me, and don’t hate me pls_ _(ಥ﹏ಥ)_ ** _**Peace out -Yahabby”**.  _ After pressing the post button, Yahaba slipped his phone back into the pocket of his hoodie. Stretching, he reached into the cupboard, pulling out a mug shaped like a panda. Watari had gotten it for him for Christmas last year. 

After a couple of minutes, Yahaba poured the hot liquid into the mug. Grabbing the sugar container, he dumped in a lot of sugar (“Watari, there are only two things that keep me up, sugar and coffee, so why not mix both?”). He took a sip of the hot drink, audibly sighing as the liquid from the gods passed his lips. After downing a whole cup, Yahaba made his way back to his room. “Just a little more, Shigeru, and you’ll be done,” he said to himself, softly. 

~~  
  


It was currently eight in the morning, and Yahaba’s eyelids felt like they were shut forever. Not that he would mind but his professor probably would so Yahaba had no intention on falling asleep. Groaning, Yahaba pulled himself out of bed, taking the blanket it with him. 

  
Although his first class was at eleven thirty, Yahaba thought it would be best to be awake and kind of functional in time for his class. Making his way into the kitchen, Yahaba noticed Watari making 

breakfast. He walked towards his roommate, and when he was right behind him, Yahaba wrapped his arms around Watari’s waist, causing him to jump.  

“Jesus Christ, Shigeru,” Watari said, relaxing into his roommate’s hold, “stop creeping up on me.”

“Sorry,” was what Yahaba meant to say but it sounded like, “soffy”. 

“I’m making a tofu omelet, you want one?” Watari asked over his shoulder. Yahaba, not trusting his ability to say proper words, only hummed an agreement. 

After a few more seconds of hugging, Yahaba made his way to the counter, sitting on one of the stools. He pulled out his phone from his hoodie, that he didn't change out of, and checked his tumblr. Noticing that he had 5 new asks, Yahaba decided that it would probably be best to answer them before he forgot or before he got busy again. 

**_Anonymous said: ah no Yabs! Take all the time you need! We could never hate you! I promise!_ **

Smiling to himself, Yahaba continued reading the asks, happy that they wouldn’t mind waiting a little longer. 

**_Volleybiirbs said: don’t worry about it, Yabs! We can wait, you just do what’s more important! Love you~_ **

All five of the asks were along these lines so Yahaba was going to make an overall post to thank them. 

Clicking on the pencil icon, he began typing:  **_Hey guys! Thanks for all the nice messages, I really appreciate them! Now, I feel like getting more content out for you guys since you’re all so nice! But anyways, thanks for the support! Love you_ _(♡˙︶˙♡) -Yahabby_ **

After pressing post, a plate of food and a cup of coffee slid in front of him. He looked over his shoulder and saw Watari giving him a smile. 

“Thanks, Shinji,” Yahaba said, tiredly. Watari nodded, sitting on the stool next to Yahaba, noticing the bags underneath his eyes.  _ Of course, he hasn’t been sleeping,  _ Watari thought to himself. 

“Shigeru,” Watari started, “when’s the last time you got enough sleep?” 

  
Yahaba ducked his head, in a sort of embarrassment. Watari had been his best friend since middle school so he knew all of Yahaba’s bad habits. Not getting any sleep was a well known one. 

“Uh, Sunday.. Maybe?” Yahaba mumbled softly. Watari sighed, shaking his head. You’d think that after this happening all the time, Yahaba would learn his lesson, but he never did. 

“You need sleep, Shigeru,” Watari said, giving his best friend a stern look. Watari had always been “the mom friend”, as his seniors, Matsukawa and Hanamaki, used to say. 

Picking at the omelet, Yahaba nodded. “I know,” he paused for a second, “I’ll at least take a nap after my class.” Stabbing a piece of the omelet with his fork, Yahaba brought the fork up to his mouth. Practically moaning, Yahaba began to wolf down the food. 

Laughing, Watari also started to eat his own omelet.  _ As long as he’s okay,  _ Watari thought to himself,  _ he’ll be fine, after all, this has happened before.  _

~~  
  


After breakfast, Watari had to go to his first class but before he left, he had made Yahaba a thermos of coffee, fully aware that he would need some caffeine. 

“Shigeru, I’ll be leaving now,” Watari called out, “I left you two cups worth of coffee in the thermos. Don’t drink it all in one go!” 

He heard a squeal from Yahaba’s bedroom, followed by a thump and feet hitting the floor. “Shinji! Thank you,” Yahaba said, as he threw his arms around his best friend, “love you.” 

“Yeah, yeah, now get off of me. I need to go to class,” Watari said, pushing his best friend away with a grin. 

“You’re so rude, Shinji,” Yahaba said, gasping dramatically. 

“You know, I could just take the coffee for myself,” Watari said, grinning. This time, Yahaba gasped for real. 

“I’m sorry! I still love you,” Yahaba said, slowly backing away. Watari just laughed as he opened the door, throwing up a peace sign. 

“See ya!” 

Yahaba made his way to the door to lock it after his best friend had left, humming with happiness because no one made better coffee than his roommate. 

  
After pouring half of the coffee into a mug, Yahaba made his way to his bedroom to proofread his story once more before printing it out. His Fiction Writing professor was all about hard copies of  things, so that meant printed out stories, the paperback versions of books, and mostly hand written notes. 

Once he read over his story and once he noticed that there weren’t any mistakes, Yahaba clicked the printer icon. Sighing with relief, Yahaba took a sip of his coffee, making his way to the living room where their printer sat. When it was finished printing, Yahaba went into his room to put his story in his folder before he forgot. 

After putting all his stuff away in his bag, Yahaba grabbed his laptop and made his way into the living room. 

Deciding to at least get started on a new small poem, Yahaba opened up Word. But before he could start, his phone buzzed, signalling a new message. Unlocking his phone, Yahaba noticed it was from Watari. 

_ Shinji  _ _ (´♡‿♡`) 9:14 am: hey shigeru i forgot to check the mail yesterday can you go check it?  _

_ You 9:15 am: u got it! (o˘◡˘o)  _

Yahaba got up, sliding the phone into the pocket of his joggers, making his way to the door in his mint colored slippers. Taking his mug of coffee and the keys, Yahaba turned off the lights, locking the door as he went. 

As he made his way down the stairs, Yahaba began humming lyrics to random songs, also trying to think of ideas for new content for his tumblr. When he reached the ground floor, Yahaba made his way to the mailboxes, walking to the one with their apartment number on it. Upon opening it, a lumpy package fell out, along with some letters, most likely bills. 

Crouching down carefully to not spill any coffee, Yahaba grabbed all their mail and began walking back up to their apartment. The unidentified lumpy package was Watari’s so it was most likely a band t-shirt. Not paying attention as he flipped through the mail, Yahaba suddenly collided with a wall. 

“What the fuck?!” the wall exclaimed.  _ Wait, walls can’t talk,  _ Yahaba thought to himself. 

“Yeah, well I’m not a fuckin’ wall,” someone said. Yahaba looked up from the mail and saw a very angry looking man, and let’s be real, he had a perfect reason to be angry. He was covered in coffee. Yahaba’s coffee. 

“Oh my god, I’m so fucking sorry!” Yahaba exclaimed, eyes wide.  _ Fucking heck, I just covered someone in coffee,  _ Yahaba thought to himself. 

“Uh, I can wash your shirt if you want, as an apology,” Yahaba said, still embarrassed that he just dumped coffee on a stranger. 

“Fuck no, I’ll just go change, I don’t want anymore coffee on me,” the guy scoffed.  _ What the fuck. I offered to wash his shirt, for fucks sake,  _ Yahaba thought. 

“What the shit,” Yahaba called out, “dude, just let me wash your shirt, I actually feel really sorry and incredibly embarrassed right now.” 

The guy looked up at Yahaba, as he was a bit taller, and Yahaba noticed the dark eyes, despite being a light brown, looking as if he was trying to find the most intimate secrets of Yahaba. Audibly sighing, the guy nodded. “Fine,” he said in a gruff voice. 

Yahaba practically beamed, making the guy flinch.  _ Jesus christ, tone your personality the fuck down,  _ the guy thought to himself bitterly. 

“My apartment is just a little further,” Yahaba said, pointing towards the end of the hallway. He heard the guy hum, and saw him unstick the shirt from his chest, visibly grimacing. “Again, I’m sorry for spilling coffee on you,” Yahaba muttered. 

“It’ll be fine once my shirt is clean,” the guy said, tensely. After unlocking and turning on the lights, Yahaba let the guy come in. 

“So, um, I’ll get you a shirt you can wear meanwhile…” Yahaba trailed, hinting at the guy for his name. 

“Kyoutani,” the gu- Kyoutani said, tersely, as he took off his shirt. 

“I’m Yahaba,” Yahaba called out, from his room as he searched for a shirt for Kyoutani. “So, I don’t know if this will fit but-” he stopped abruptly. Kyoutani was standing shirtless in his living room, and this was not good for Yahaba’s very pansexual heart. Kyoutani was the epitome of attractive, from the strangely dyed blond hair with two black stripes to the darkness underneath his light brown eyes and  _ especially  _ his chest and shoulders. 

“But?” Kyoutani asked, not noticing the way Yahaba stared. 

“Um, but it’s better than nothing,” Yahaba said, laughing nervously. He walked over, handing Kyoutani the shirt and grabbing the stained one. “The bathroom is the door on the right,” he called over his shoulder, heading towards the laundry room. 

  
“Okay,” Kyoutani said, starting to walk in that direction. He entered the room, turning on the light and grabbed some toilet paper to wipe his chest of the stickiness from the coffee.  _ Goddammit, I was just going to check my mail and I fuckin’ got coffee dumped on me, fuck me,  _ Kyoutani thought  to himself, throwing away the paper. “This probably won’t fit,” he murmured, holding the shirt at an arms length away.  Nonetheless, Kyoutani pulled the shirt over his head, and surprisingly, it wasn’t uncomfortable, still tight but not uncomfortable. 

Walking out of the bathroom, Kyoutani made his way towards the direction he had saw Yahaba head. Peeking his head in the room, he noticed Yahaba sitting on the floor head drooping a little, humming along with the sound of the washing machine. Noticing two feet standing in the doorway, Yahaba stood up, dusting himself off and rubbing the sleep away from his eyes. 

“Ah, Kyoutani,” he murmured, his voice laced with tiredness. However, when he looked at Kyoutani properly, all trace of tiredness vanished. The shirt hugged Kyoutani’s arms, chest, and showed an outline of a six pack.  _ Oh fuck,  _ Yahaba thought. 

“Is- is it too tight?” Yahaba asked, mentally slapping himself for stuttering. Kyoutani just shook his head. “Ah, well that’s good,” Yahaba replied. 

“You can wait in the living room, I’ll bring you your shirt when it’s done, I guess,” Yahaba said, desperate take out his phone and text Watari. Again, Kyoutani just nodded. 

When Kyoutani left, Yahaba practically fell to the floor, from exhaustion and embarrassment. 

_ You 9:53 am: kill me pls  _

Almost immediately after Yahaba put his phone in his pocket, it buzzed, indicating a response. 

_ Shinji (´♡‿♡`) 9:54 am: what happened?!?  _

_ You 9:54 am: i dumped coffee on a vv hot guy  _

_ Shinji (´♡‿♡`) 9:55 am: YOU WHAT  _

Yahaba groaned loudly. 

_ You 9:55 am: i bumped into a guy on my way back to the apartment n i ACCIDENTLY dumped my coffee on him  _

_ You 9:56 am: hes in the apartment rn. I offered to wash his shirt cos i felt bad. But that was a big mistake. _

_ You 9:56 am: i gave him 1 of my shirts n it practically hugs his muscles???!!  _

_ Shinji (´♡‿♡`) 9:58 am: I needed a minute to process this.  _

_ Shinji (´♡‿♡`) 9:58 am: well, sucks to be you, my pansexual best friend  _

Yahaba hit his head against the wall, mentally cursing his best friend. “Oh fuck you, Shinji,” he muttered. 

_ You 10:00 am: WATARI SHINJI U R SUPPOSED TO BE HELPING ME  _

_ Shinji (´♡‿♡`) 10:00 am: nah man, I gotta go byeeee  _

Yahaba was about to reply but the beep of the washing machine, indicating that it was done, stopped him. He stood up, opening the latch for the washing machine to grab the clothing and threw it into the dryer. 

Deciding that now would be a good time to talk to Kyoutani, Yahaba exited the laundry room. Entering the living room, he saw Kyoutani’s back facing him, and  _ goddamn. Those back muscles.  _

_ No, Shigeru, stop it,  _ Yahaba thought to himself. “So, your shirt is in the dryer right now,” he said abruptly, causing Kyoutani to jump. Yahaba giggled, but stopped when Kyoutani glared at him over his shoulder. 

“Alright, alright. I’m sorry, for scaring you and also for your shirt, again,” Yahaba said, still chuckling as he sat down in the corner arm chair. 

“Nah,” Kyoutani said, gruffly, “it’s alright, now, I guess.”  After a minute, he speaks up again. “Who do you live with,” he asked Yahaba, catching him off guard. 

“Huh?” Yahaba asked, dumbly. Kyoutani nodded towards the pictures on the wall. “The guy. Who is he?” Kyoutani asked, shamelessly. 

“Oh, he’s Shi- Watari, my best friend,” Yahaba said, catching himself almost using Watari’s first name. Yahaba smiles, thinking about his best friend and about how he’s great even though he’s a big asshole. 

“Is he your boyfriend?” Kyoutani asked, once again catching Yahaba off guard. “Well, aren’t you a nosey shit?” Yahaba said once he overcame the shock, laughing a little. “But no, he isn’t. I love him, but he’s practically my brother,” he said, smiling a little bit. 

“Oh,” Kyoutani simply said, before adding, “then can I take you out to replace that coffee?” Yahaba looked up, wide eyed, but before he could respond, the beep of the dryer said it was done. He stood up and motioned for Kyoutani to follow him. 

“Are you asking me out on a date, Kyoutani,” Yahaba asked, probably grinning too much, as he took the shirt out of the dryer. “Hm, fuckin’ hell, yeah I think I am,” Kyoutani says, gruffly. Yahaba laughed, shoving the shirt into Kyoutani’s arms. 

However.. when Kyoutani held the shirt out.. 

“It fuckin’ shrunk, Yahaba.“ 

“FUCK.” 

**Author's Note:**

> So there you have it! Hope you liked it! I'm most likely going to write a FukuTora next so you can look out for that! Thanks! -Peace out, Kai ヾ(☆'∀'☆)


End file.
